The Q Menace Book 3 ch 10-15
by quigonchick
Summary: see book one


Q Menace Part 10

  
  


Obi-Wan ended up in his quarters. He didn't remember going there. All he knew was that

the woman he loved needed him and there was NOTHING he could do to help her. Obi-Wan was

sitting on the edge of his bed. He could feel the tears coming. He fought them back, I WILL

NOT CRY, he told himself. His emotions paid no attention to his mind. A tear drifted down his

cheek. Followed by another and another. The tears became sobs. "Kathryn," he cried. It was all

he could say. He sank to his knees on the floor, buried his face in his hands and continued to sob. 

He felt Qui-Gon's mind gently probe his own. He attempted to block his thoughts but was so out

of control he could not. Obi-Wan was afraid - afraid of more of Qui-Gon's disapproval, fearing

that Qui-Gon would want to rid himself of a Padawan who could not control his emotions. Qui-

Gon did not react immediately. Obi-Wan was so upset he didn't notice when Qui-Gon entered

the room.

"Obi-Wan," he said softly.

Obi-Wan mentally cursed himself, his inability to control his emotions. A Jedi doesn't

cry. I am not a true Jedi. Qui-Gon was right, I am a disappointment to him and a disgrace as a

Jedi.

No Obi-Wan you aren't a disgrace. You ARE a Jedi. A true Jedi is never afraid of his

emotions. Releasing emotions often can cause a peace that would otherwise be elusive. I owe

you an apology.

No Master you don't, I was wrong.

Yes, but I was wrong as well. I felt the same way and criticized you for it.

Yes but you didn't go chopping up Borg.

Perhaps not, but I didn't help you deal with your anger.

Master, Obi-Wan's mental voice was choked.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. Obi-Wan, to save her you must let

go of your guilt as well as your anger and fear.

But how, Master.

Think of your love for her, her love for you, let that which now makes you weak make

you strong. And forgive yourself - you did nothing wrong.

But Master, if it's not my fault than how come I see the signs that I should have seen? I

should have known, because of what Q said and did. I should have known.

Padawan, even if that were true, then it is in the past. Let go of the past to save the

future. Obi-Wan, I have lost my daughter, I don't want to lose you, Padawan, Son, thought

Qui-Gon.

I'll try Master, no I will stay. You won't lose me. Though I feel as if I've lost a part of

myself.

I understand. thought Qui-Gon. With that the Jedi Master embraced Obi-Wan as Obi-

Wan continued to sob. They shared their grief, fear and pain over what had happened. And in

sharing them the clouds of darkness evaporated allowing rays of hope to shine into their spirits.

  
  
  
  


The Q Menace Part 11

by Kathryn Burns

  
  


For Disclaimer see part one.

  
  


Kathryn was overjoyed - I broke through, even if just for a few seconds. I can beat

this. The Borg had seemed to weaken for a few seconds then had overcome her and forced her

back to the dark corner. The weight of their minds seemed even heavier than before. The Borg

had cut the transmission and started off again - they had detected an M-Class planet with six

billion living beings.

My God realized Kathryn They're going to assimilate them.. Another Borg

approached, "Koral, subjunction 23, Unit 1 of 8 will join in the assimilation of this world."

  
  


Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were once again on the bridge.

"Captain, we're receiving a distress call."

"Onscreen, Mr. Kim."

"Captain, it's just audio, they claim their viewscreen is not functioning."

"Let's hear it, and see if you can confirm that their machinery is malfunctioning."

"Aye Captain."

"Please help us ****th*****se***** need assistance ********creatures all over, taking

everybody****res****ce.***weapons are useless. Please, if anyone receives this

message*****help."

"Captain that planet is located near the projected path of the Borg cube."

"What does that mean?" asked Obi-Wan, knowing and fearing the answer.

"It probably means that the Borg are assimilating the Chimirion." said Janeway simply. 

"Mr. Paris, set course for the planet Chimirion, warp nine."

"Aye aye Captain."

"What will this do to Kathryn?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Physically, nothing, but emotionally . . ." the look in Chakotay's eyes told him all he

needed to know.

  
  


Kathryn watched as she, no, Koral, assimilated yet another being. She had assimilated so

many beings yet Kathryn could not get used to it. She remembered the people's faces - their

terror. She heard them beg, plead, pledge to do anything to save their families. Kathryn fought

Koral A Jedi is supposed to protect and defend but not this. Yet she had no more power to

stop it than if she had been chained to a stone wall. Memories given by the Borg were horrific

enough, yet, actually living them was something else. She helplessly watched as her hand snaked

up to grasp another of the beings - species 9254, as the Borg called them. She didn't know their

real name. The being screamed as her hand injected Borg nanites through a needle. Another man

drew a knife and stabbed at her with it. He had aimed at her with it. He had aimed at her heart

but missed that and struck her shoulder. Borg shields evidently only worked with lasers and guns

but not projectiles. She felt the pain - and welcomed it. If dying would end this torment then she

would gladly accept it. But before the man could strike again she saw her hand grab his knife and

jerk it away. She assimilated him. She could also feel the pain in her shoulder begin to subside as

the collective began to heal it. She tried to hang onto the pain. If she felt pain - she knew she still

existed. Ironic, isn't it. The whole situation was some kind of sadistic, ironic nightmare.

  
  


"Captain, we're approaching the planet Chimirion."

"Enter standard orbit. Scan for lifesigns."

"Captain, there's a group of unassimilated beings on the planet surface, the Borg are

approaching their position."

"Chakotay, take a small away team and try to rescue them. Set your weapons on

modulating frequencies but be careful when you use them - you only get a few shots."

Chakotay nodded, "Tuvok, Mr. Kim, you're with me."

The three men walked toward the turbolift. Qui-Gon stopped them, "We'll accompany

you."

"That's not necessary, we don't need to put anyone else in danger."

"Our job is to protect and defend - to help where we can . . ."

"In your universe, maybe, but not here."

"Please," interrupted Obi-Wan, "Let us help. Maybe we can rescue Kathryn at the same

time, besides our weapons ARE more effective against the Borg. Please I have to help them . . .

and her."

Chakotay looked at Janeway, silently asking her opinion. She nodded. "Okay, come on

we'll beam down."

Just as the now fivesome entered the turbolift, Obi-Wan asked, "Exactly what do you

mean by beam down?"

  
  
  
  


The Q Menace Part 12

  
  


Her shoulder had healed an eternity ago. Any normal person, even most Jedi would have

given up by now. It would be so easy to do - to accept this collective. Pain would cease to exist,

as would grief, sorrow, loneliness, and misery. But to accept it she would have to give up those

things most dear: freedom and love - Obi-Wan.

Can he possibly love me after this. I know Father can but can Obi-Wan.

Deep down she knew the answer. She remembered their dance together. If Q hadn't

shown up he would have kissed me. She thought of the feel of his arms around her - how strong

they felt. How safe she had felt, her head on his shoulder. I want to feel that way again. She

felt the Borg direct her body - Koral to a cave - where the species 9254 were hiding. Kathryn

cringed inwardly. The Borg were almost done here - 6 billion living, breathing beings assimilated

- 6 billion presenses in the force, 6 billion people she had failed to protect.

She'd give anything to make this stop - to see Obi-Wan again. To feel him tap her on the

shoulder for a dance - to be in his strong, safe arms. Somehow she knew that IF she was ever

allowed to feel that again that it would be billions of eternities away.

She was nearing the caves when she heard a very familiar sound - an igniting lightsaber.

  
  
  
  


The Q Menace Part 13

  
  


That was an interesting experience thought Obi-Wan. After a hasty explanation of the

use of the transporter, the group had mounted the platform and "beamed" down.

Now they walked through mountainous and forest terrain to reach the caves. They'd had

to beam down a little ways away because the trees were so close and the ground so unpredictably

shaped that it was dangerous to beam down any closer.

"The caves are just over that rise Commander." Kim said as he continued scanning. 

"Commander, umm, we have a problem. The Borg are just behind us."

"Mr. Kim, Tuvok head on to the caves and see if you can rescue the people. Just get them

somewhere where Voyager can lock onto them. Then beam up yourselves and call us."

"But Commander . . ."

"Go NOW! That's an order." After they were gone Chakotay turned to the Jedi and said

"Now here's your chance to defend and protect. And you," he said pointing to Obi-Wan, "If you

really do love that woman then don't hesitate to kill her. I know that seems cruel and insensitive,

but whatever you loved about her is gone. And even if it's not, even IF you save her - she will

never be the same."

Obi-Wan said, "Perhaps you are right, but I have to act according to my views, my focus. 

Your focus determines your reality. I believe she is there and I WILL save her."

Chakotay just nodded. The group heard the mechanical movements of the approaching

Borg.

"Listen Commander," Obi-Wan spoke again as he and Qui-Gon ignited their lightsabers. 

"When your weapon doesn't work anymore - go help Tuvok and Kim. We can defend the caves."

Chakotay again nodded and drew his phaser. "Good luck."

"May the Force be with you." said Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as one. They were both totally

in tune with the Force, felt the light. They were ready, ready for anything that might occur.

  
  
  
  


Hi I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! So is Q Menace - I hope ya'll have

enjoyed the story so far. I plan for it to have a total of about 30 sections 21 of which are written -

the only problem - typing them up. That's what is making me get behind. Today I hopefully will

post sections 13-21. That's ambitious isn't it? Well, hopefully it's gonna happen. If you find

anything you especially like or don't like - please email me and let me know. Feedback is very

important for an author's survival. We give you stories to read and you pay us with feedback. 

Also check out my best friend Molly Wells' story - it is awesome. Guess what? I know more

about it than anyone else does cause we read our storys to each other over the phone. Guess

what she does in her story. *Ducks lightsaber* Hey Molly I was just jokin' I wasn't really gonna

tell them. *Drops to knees* Please don't hurt me huh huh? Better Shut up and post huh? *Molly

holds lightsaber menacingly (haha)* Guess that means yes. Well here you go everybody. By the

way, after I finish the story I will post a revised version complete with a "soundtrack."

  
  
  
  


The Q Menace Part 14

  
  


Obi-Wan was cutting down Borg, like he had on the holodeck except this time not in the

revenge driven madness and these were real - they could hurt him just as easily as he could hurt

them. He was fighting to defend people, living breathing beings. He found it odd that he could

kill these Borg and not feel the dark side. They had taken a part of him and yet he could not kill

them in hatred and anger as he had thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder - a Borg hand, he

swung his lightsaber around but stopped when he saw the face. The Borg didn't move either, just

stared.

"Kathryn, Kathryn please come back with me to Voyager - I love you too." His hesitation

in striking a blow caused him not to see the Borg's other hand swing until it was too late. He fell

to the ground unconscious.

  
  


NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Kathryn mentally screamed I can't hurt Obi-Wan - can't let

him get assimilated. Kathryn fought against her chains. This impenetrable wall that all Jedi could

erect in an emergency kept her mind or part of it - the very core of her being - safe, but the Borg

could keep her trapped indefinitely.

She stopped for a moment. Then realized what she was doing wrong. She was trying to

defeat them by force. When she had broken through before it had been because of love. She

allowed her love for Obi-Wan to fill her "cell" then let it drift out thru the bars into the collective

mind who balked. They didn't understand it.

She looked - all the other Borg had either been killed or had stopped to consider the

feeling coming from one of their drones. They were already analyzing it, finding a way around it,

to cover it up. She realized - I don't have much time. She looked around and saw her hand

poised at Obi-Wan's neck, ready to assimilate him. She looked up and saw Qui-Gon turn and see

her for the first time. A look passed between them that said I know I can't get there in time to

save him if you decide to assimilate him and I also know that attempting to stop you might cause

you to hurt him. I have faith that the Kathryn in there will not allow him to be assimilated. Qui-

Gon waited. Kathryn slowly removed her hand and Qui-Gon began to approach slowly. Kathryn

rejoiced once again - freedom was so near. The Borg transporter was activated then, taking

freedom and hope away once more.

  
  


Obi-Wan woke in sickbay. He started to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. With that nasty cut on your head you probably have a

concussion, not to mention a killer headache." Obi-Wan ignored him. "Don't say I didn't warn

you." The doctor was busy treating other, more seriously injured patients.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and used the force to heal the cut. He stood up to leave and the

doctor came over to stop him.

"I have to find Master Qui-Gon."

"No, first you have to heal."

"I'm okay, Doctor, Take a look." The Doctor looked at where the cut had been and

seeing only a scar scanned Obi-Wan with some kind of cylindrical device.

"I guess the saying should be changed to Patient heal thyself. You're free to go, though,

personally, I'd wish you'd leave the healing to more qualified personnel."

"Thank you doctor." Obi-Wan exited sickbay and met Qui-Gon just outside the door.

"You're okay, Padawan?"

"Yes Master."

"I'm sorry I was not here sooner but the captain needed some information about the battle

on the surface."

"Master, why do I seem to sense that you have good news and bad news for me? What is

it?"

"The good news is that Voyager can now get within transporter range."

"And the bad?"

"The Borg have just developed some kind of anti-beam shield."

"Then are they giving up? I know Kathryn's in there. That's why I'm here."

A voice from behind them spoke, "Hey braid-boy, having a tough week are we?"

Q. Obi-Wan turned, "My week was just great until I ran into you. If it weren't for you,

Kathryn would not have been assimilated."

"Oh, you would be breaking my heart - if I had one. Listen, braid-boy, this is not my fight

you have to do this on your own."

"Is there nothing you can do?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Well, I thought you didn't need any more of my help!"

"We do need your help now," said Qui-Gon, "Will you please help us?"

"Make up your minds - do you or don't you want my help? Well, braid-boy."

"Yes, we do need your help - this time." said Obi-Wan

"Can you get us on the Borg ship?" asked Qui-Gon.

Q rolled his eyes, "Can I get you on the Borg ship - ha! I'm omnipotent. I can do

anything. Of course I can get you on the Borg ship. The only reason I'm helping you morons is

for Kathryn and her sake only. I happen to like the girl. But after that you are on your own. I

can't fight your battle for you."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both bowed.

"First I suggest you tell Janeway what you plan to do. I am not going to transport you

back so you'll need her help. Be ready to go and assembled in one hour. I'll be back to transport

you." Q snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"I bet that was hard for you, conceding that you needed his help."

"Very, Master. Believe me it was very hard."

"Let's go talk to the Captain, Padawan."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

  
  
  
  


The Q Menace Part 15

  
  


"I don't believe this, you're telling me Q just appeared, offered to help you - just out of

the blue for no particular reason and will transport you over in less than an hour." Janeway asked

in total disbelief. 

"Actually, that's exactly what happened Captain." said Obi-Wan.

"This has gotta be a trick. What's he up to now?" she muttered. Janeway turned to face

the Jedi. "Q never does anything out of the goodness of his heart. Forgive my skepticism."

I don't think so Captain," said Qui-Gon, "I truly believe he was sincere this time. Besides

it's really the first opportunity and perhaps the last we'll have to save Kathryn. Obi-Wan and I

are going, you need not come. We're just asking you to transport us back."

"No you're right of course. This may be and in fact probably is our first and last shot. 

Come with me."

The three exited the ready room and strode onto the bridge.

"Tuvok, have a security detail report to Transporter Room Three."

"Captain?" questioned Tuvok.

"We're going on the Borg cube."

"Captain, may I remind you that the Borg's new shield technology renders any mode of

transport useless."

"Q's taking us over there."

Chakotay sputtered, "Captain, I . . ."

"No Commander, this is our only shot. I will be leading the away team. Mr. Jinn and Mr.

Kenobi are coming as are your three security people and Seven of Nine. Commander you are in

charge of the ship while I'm gone. Q won't bring us back so have transporter operators standing

by. This is gonna be tricky. I want all members of the away team assembled in Transporter

Room Three in ten minutes."

Chakotay nodded, knowing any arguement would be futile. When Captain Janeway made

up her mind nothing could change it.

  
  



End file.
